lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Army In Black
30 |attack_type = WHITE (7 - 9) |risk_level = ZAYIN / ALEPH |good_mood = 23 - 30 |norm_mood = 13 - 22 |bad_mood = 0 - 12 |image2 = ArmyInBlackWorkFavor.png |qliphoth_counter = 3 |facility = yes }} "The color of human heart is pink. By wearing the same color, we can blend into the people’s mind." -Army In Blacks Entry Army in Black (D-01-106), also known as Army In Pink, is an Abnormality taking the form of a big cartoon pink heart. Inside of the heart is a soldier-like character that is a lighter color than the heart. Ability Army in Black's special ability will trigger when its Qliphoth Counter reaches 0. This fluctuates by the next ways: * When Repression Work is performed on it, its Qliphoth Counter decreases by 1. * When ordering its Special Work, Protection; its Qliphoth Counter decreases by 1. * By getting a Bad Result on it, its Qliphoth Counter decreases by 1. * 5 or more employees die in the facility (not counting employees killed via Execution Bullets), its Qliphoth Counter decreases by 1. * When an Abnormality is Suppressed in the facility, increase Qliphoth Counter by 1 When using the Army in Blacks Special Work " Protection", the Army in Black will explode in pink hearts and teleport besides the employee you selected, and follow them and teleport, if necessary. The employee protected will have an increase in defenses(80%) while employees near the protected employee will recover 15 points of both HP and SP, however if the employee that is being protected is below Level 3 they will panic while being protected. The effect lasts roughly 2 minutes, or when the protected employee enters an Abnormality containment room. Once the Qliphoth Counter reaches 0, Army in Black will breach. When it escapes, there will be four Black hearts (troopers) in random departments that will have an ALEPH Risk Level and 450 HP each. They will head to the main room of the department they are in, while dealing 12~15 Black Damage to entities in the same room they are in. If an Agent panics from their attacks, their Panic Type will always be Murder. If they reach the main room, they'll self destruct by exploding in a black mushroom cloud with a heart shaped on the top and deal 30~40 White Damage to all employees in the department, as well as decreasing the Abnormalities' Qliphoth Counter by 1. Origin Its origin is currently unknown. Details The Abnormality responds to the four works in order of best to worst, varying with the next works: Insight, Attachment; Repression, and Instinct. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. The Abnormality's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-12 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 13-22 will cause it to feel Normal, and 23-30 will make it's mood result Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 15 seconds. Its Qliphoth Counter is 3. Unlike other ZAYIN Abnormalities, Army in Black is subject to Qliphoth Overloads (-6% per work, as an ALEPH would). Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 30 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( ZAYIN), portrait, Damage Type ( W'''hite 7 - 9), the amount of E-Boxes (30) and their emotional states and Qliphoth Counter. '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 10 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3/4/5/6/7 ''' (Cost: 6 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "Army In Black can be ordered to protect an employee. However, be noted that Qliphoth Counter decreased when the order is given." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "Army In Black increases the defense of the employee it is protecting while healing everyone in the same area. However, if the level of the employee who is being protected is lower than 3, the employee goes out of control while being protected. " * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "Qliphoth Counter decreased when repression work was finished on it." * "Managerial Tips 4" ** "Qliphoth Counter decreased for every 5 employees dead in the facility. However, it did not recognize the death of employees who were disposed of as execution bullets." * "Managerial Tips 5" ** "Qliphoth Counter decreased when the work result was bad." * "Managerial Tips 6" ** "Qliphoth Counter increased whenever an abnormality is suppressed." * "Managerial Tips 7" ** "When an employee lower than level 3 encounters escaped Army In Black, they lose control and attack other employees. The same happens with the employee whose mental health reaches 0 by Army In Black’s attack." '''Escape Information (Cost: 30 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus its Qliphoth Counter (3). This includes its defenses when breaching: Red: Weak (1.2) - White: Endured (0.6) - Black: Normal(1.0) - Pale: Endured (0.8) Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Speed Rate +3 '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +3% 'Level 3 '(3 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +3 'Level 4 '(All details unlocked): Success Rate +3% Unlocks E.G.O. '''Weapon, Suit and Gift 'Pinks'. E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = ALEPH |Name = Pinks |Damage = White 20-24 |AttackSpeed = Normal |Range = Very Long |Cost = 222 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Agent Level 5 Prudence Level 5 |Description = "Pink is considered to be the color of warmth and love. But is it true? Can you practice love with a gun?" |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Suit = ALEPH |Name = Pinks |RED = 0.5 Endured |WHITE = 0.3 Resistant |BLACK = 0.4 Resistant |PALE = 1.0 Normal |Cost = 120 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Agent Level 5 Fortitude Level 5 |Description = "Pink Uniform. Its pockets allow the wearer to carry various types of ammunition. It soothes you. Pink provides psychological comfort to many people.." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = Movement Speed +5, Attack Speed +5 When wearing the E.G.O. Set of the same Abnormality, its damage output is increased by 15%. |Chance = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 }} Story * "This Abnormality is made based on the idea of the Tumblbug backer '문정호(Moon Jungho)' Humanoid creatures armed with pink equipment. Its intellectual capacity allows it to verbally converse with human being. It seems friendly at least during the observation. It identified itself as a special force from (Redacted) and uses pronoun ‘we’ when calls itself. It is continuously showing intention to help humans." *"This is the audio record of the first contact with this abnormality. (Omitted) Employee Serena: I feel threatened because you are armed. And that bright pink disturbs me as well. It doesn’t belong here. - What’s your opinion on the nature of human, employee Serena? Employee Serena: ….I think it depends on the person’s experience. Why do you ask? - It is highly debatable topic. But this is what we think we should do. If a person is good from the start, we protect their good heart. If a person is bad from the start, we will make a good heart out of them and protect it. Employee Serena: How are you going to do it? - We can see the color of heart. The color of human heart is pink. By wearing the same color, we can blend into the people’s mind. We will gladly get dirty for the good-hearted people. Employee Serena: Wait, you will get dirty instead of people? Is that possible? - It is. *Employee Serena: I’m sorry but I just can’t trust you. It’s awfully suspicious that you can see the color of people’s heart. - If anything happens, just call us, ma’am. (End of recording) According to the recording, the abnormality’s will to help employees is solid. We have yet to grasp detailed information about this abnormality. Perhaps actually asking for help could help us get more info. However, just like any other abnormality, we cannot blindly trust it. I’m planning to have a fireteam ready while I pretend to request a help." *"A lot happened until now. To summarize the whole story, this abnormality is the best thing we’ve ever had. Few months ago, I tried my chance by asking for help to this abnormality. And I’ve been using it since then. I got help about (Redacted) times. My efficiency at work has gotten much better. At this point, just looking at pink soothes my mind. Those creatures bolsters in a way that even a greatest leader can’t. This abnormality will greatly improve our employees’ quality of life." *"(Audio Recording) Employee Serena: You can do it again today, right? - Yes, human heart is pink, and we wear the same color. We will drive away bad thoughts. Employee Serena: Did you get it? Yes, it’s still in the best condition. We can put this abnormality to use again in our next suppression. They’re much better than human soldiers. Please consider to officially designate them as the company’s fireteam. For a side note, it got a bit darker but I don’t think that’s a big deal. - Human heart…. is…. we must… clean…. - Even… a speck of evil… must… be cleaned…. Employee Serena: It seems a bit… less energetic than usual. But it’s going to be fine, I think. (End of recording)" *" We’re filing this urgent report related to the drastic change in Army in Pink. We are still trying to grasp what exactly happened. Total (Redacted) employees have ceased. This is the audio recording of the assumed first casualty, employee Serena. (Audio Recording) Employee Serena: An abnormality has broken out again in the (Redacted) section. I’d like to ask you for help again. -Yes, we Army in Black… blend into the human hearts…and drive away good thoughts… Employee Serena: ….What? That’s not your line. - Human heart….is black… we must…regularly…clean….. Employee Serena: What are you talking about? You’re creeping me out. - We will protect you with our black love. Employee Serena: Stop, I will call the fireteam… if you move a muscle there… - I salute to you, ma’am… (Recording cuts off abruptly after a sound of huge explosion)" Flavour Text * "Army in Black tells employees all about love. * "Army in Black’s goal is to keep good hearted people safe." * "Employee feels hope from Army in Black’s pink color." Trivia * This Abnormality is made based on the idea of the Tumblbug backer '문정호(Moon Jungho)' * Before getting Observation Level 3, this Abnormality is called Army In Pink. * This is the first Abnormality to have two risk levels ( ZAYIN, ALEPH) assigned to one Abnormality, but due to its displayed features and details, it is classified more as an ALEPH. * This is technically the first ' ZAYIN' Abnormality that can breach containment. * This is also presently the only ' ZAYIN' Abnormality that can have Qliphoth Overloads, which are normally only present on WAW and ALEPH Abnormalities. * (Technical Stuff) Because of its ZAYIN class when in containment, it does not give the same amount of XP that an ALEPH would(Most likely a bug). It will also appear in the selection phase more often on earlier days as opposed to later days, like a ZAYIN class. * Despite what the Entry claims, the human heart is not pink. * This is the only abnormality that can Heal employees during the Netzach's Sephirah Meltdown. Gallery HeartOnEmployee.PNG|Heart on an employee while doing the "Protection" Work. ArmyInBlackAboutLeave.PNG|Army In black about to leave containment to protect assigned employee ArmyInBlackFollowingEmployeePNG.PNG|Army in Black Following an employee. ArmyInBlackHealingEffect.PNG|Army In Black healing effect ArmyInBlackTP.PNG|Army In Black teleporting to assigned employee 20180422193457_1.jpg|Army in Black, pink explosion. ArmyInBlackEscape.PNG|Army In Black about to escape BlackHeartSpawn.PNG|One of the Army in Black spawning in a Welfare Team hallway. ArmyInBlack BlackPhorm.PNG|Army In Black, Black Heart. BlackHeartExplosionOne.PNG|One of the Army In Black about to explode in the Main Room of the department. BlackHeartExplosionTwo.PNG|Army In Black exploding effect. HighQualityPictureHeart.png|High Quality image of the heart when using the "Protection" Work. ArmyInBlackWorks.PNG|Army in Black Special work "Protection". ArmyInBlackDetailsUnlocked.png|Army in Black's Details Unlocked Category:Abnormalities Category:ZAYIN Category:ALEPH Category:Abnormalities from backers Category:Humanoid